Under the Umbrella
by Maro Draxon
Summary: Nada mejor que compartir un paraguas con una persona inesperada (mal sumary) [RINREI] (pasen y lean ;))


Hola! soy nueva en este fandom y vengo a publicar una loca idea que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba esta cancion, una cosa llego a la otra y BUM! Espero les guste este raro AU de mi OTP, que yo siento que necesita mas amors T.T

ACLARACIONES:

Esto se centra en el ship Rinrei (miOTP) si no gustas de esta pareja o ya de plano el yaoi, abstente de comentarios hirientes porfavor. En cambio si gustas de esta pareja o emparejas a todos por todos se bienvenido y gracias por darle una oportunidad^^

Free! y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN

Sin mas

A LEER!

* * *

Caminaba apurado, cubriendo su cabello azulino de las gotas que iban aumentando. Buscando algún refugio temporal.

Había salido en busca de algunas cosas, entre ellas un libro de teoría. Si, ese habito nunca se le quitara ni con detergente.

Fue a su librería habitual, tomo a lo que iba y se marcho. Dicha librería se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad lo cual quiere decir que tendrá que volver a hacer un viaje de aproximadamente media hora. Durante su caminata de regreso decidió aflojar un poco el paso y aprovechar para respirar el oxigeno de la naturaleza, una bocanada de aire puro.

Entonces su vista se enfoco en un aparador, con colores rosados y crema, en pocas palabras: tonos muy pastel, ideales para una pastelería. Curiosidad, eso era lo que le hizo entrar, mirar detenidamente cada unos de los postres, centrandose especialmente en las galletas.

Vio cada una, tamaño, sabor, color, y forma. Sonrío al ver la figura de mariposa, con un acabo y textura mas profesional a los que el había hecho … en aquella ocasión. Ahora se daba cuenta…las galletas pudieron ser mejores que aquella vez!

Tal vez todavía tenia tiempo de volver a hacerlas, algún día…

Se excuso con la encargada de que solo miraba, se marchó. Y cuando salió no se esperaba un cielo parcialmente gris. Una gota le cayo en la punta de la nariz, luego en el vidrio de su lente. Esto pintaba mal…

Y ahora volvemos en donde nos quedamos.

Toda su carrera para llegar la parada de autobuses, y al fin un toldo para cubrirse, lo malo es que era muy pequeño. Había ignorado completamente las señales de que tal vez llovería ese día, normalmente no se le cree a los del clima, nunca asierran. Vio el horario de partida de los siguientes autobuses, su próxima parada seria en dentro de 45 minutos. No le quedará de otra mas que esperar bajo la fría lluvia.

Estaba empapado, desde su cabeza hasta sus hombros, temblaba levemente por el frío, ese toldo no era suficiente. Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos y ya estaba desesperado solo quiere volver a casa.

—Rei—

Esa voz provenía de su lado, incredulo volteo la miraba y se asombro al verlo….

—¿Rin-san?—Pregunto para comprobar que no era una ilusión, ganandose una sonrisa algo burlona.

—¿Quien mas?—Dijo sarcástico. Llevaba una suéter lo suficientemente grueso en color negro pantalones estilo militar, y portaba un enorme paraguas.—¿Que haces aquí parado en la lluvia?—

—Esperando el autobús.—Respondió con simpleza y haciendo sonar lo obvio.—¿Y usted?—

—Paseaba por el centro y…—Hizo un mueca al darse cuenta de que no lo estaba viendo, odiaba ser ignorado. Esconces noto el leve temblor en sus hombros y la tela de su camisa traslúcida por la humedad. Sonrío arrogante.—Oye—

—..—El de mirada violeta le miro con desinterés aun temblando.

—¿Acaso quieres pescar un resfriado?. Ven, mi _Umbrella_ es suficiente para dos—El peliazul alzo un ceja ante la manera en decirle al paraguas, no era de extrañarse de alguien que ha estado en el extranjero.

Analizo la invitación sin encontrar algo de sarcasmo o de broma: limpio. Se quito las gotas de su cabello y se acerco para estar debajo del paraguas a una distancia prudente. Al menos no se mojaría mas.

—¿y a que viniste al centro en medio de este chubasco?—Trato de hacer algo platica.

—Vine en busca de un libro.—Aunque parte de el se debatía en contestarle o no, lo hizo, es un amigo de todas formas.

—Ah—Respondió, quería seguir hablando de algo, entonces se quedo en blanco.

Esta escena para Rei se le hizo familiar, ese fugaz recuerdo de su niñez cuando llovía en los peores momentos…

— _You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star…_ —No se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo comenzó a cantar en bajo esa canción y no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por este, se concentraba en recordar algo, algo que le decía que era muy importante.

 _Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars_  
 _And that's when you need me there_  
 _With you, I'll always share_

Esas imágenes fugaces, una en especial, donde él cuando pequeño estaba bajo la incesante lluvia y entonces…

 _Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together_  
 _Told you I'll be here forever_  
 _Said I'll always be your friend_  
 _Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end_

En su viaje al pasado, pudo ver como estaba en un parque, era un niño pequeño de cabellos azules que portaba un paraguas. Le llamaron para avisar de su partida y en su camino algo llamo su atención….

 _Now that it's raining more than ever_  
 _Know that we'll still have each other_

Dos niños empapados se resguardaban de la lluvia bajo un árbol, no tenían paraguas y tenia ropas muy ligeras para este tipo de situación. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo pasar, sin embargo sabia que su mente infantil y conciencia lo atormentarían después, finalmente se compadeció.

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

—¿Disculpen?—Les llamo a esos niños teniendo ambos pares de ojos sobre él—Em, tomen—Les extendió el paraguas.—Por favor aceptando, lo necesitan mas que yo.— Diciendo esto se marcho antes de recibir un "gracias" muy lejano pues le estaban esperando.

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

—¿Ya lo recordaste?—La pregunta le hizo despertar.

—¿Eh?—

—¿No lo recuerdas en verdad?—Se acerco aun teniendo el _umbrella_ , en su mano.—¿No fue eso en lo que pensabas?— Las miradas rojiza y amatista se encontraron, una con esperanza y la otra confundida

—No entiendo… — La cercanía se hacia mas y mas corta, ¿que significaba todo aquello?.—y-yo…—

—Sostén esto—Le dio el mango de la sombrilla aun sin comprender.—Deja que te lo muestre.—Con mirada decidida dio el siguiente paso tomando en sus manos el rostro del peliazul uniendo sus labios.

Por su parte, estaba en shock al sentir esos labios en los suyos,que decir o como reaccionar. Estaba en blanco, podía sentir el sonrojo en incremento y como su corazón golpeaba su pecho. ¿Esto era un sueño? ¿una broma? cualquiera de las dos era posible.

 _You can run into my arms_  
 _It's okay, don't be alarmed, come in to me_  
 _There's no distance in between our love_  
 _So go on and let the rain pour_  
 _I'll be all you need and more_

Al separarse tenia la boca levemente abierta, aun con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro. El mayor le dio una media sonrisa de confianza en espera de que dijese algo…

—¿Que…?—Siquiera podía formular una respuesta correcta y la voz no cooperaba.

—No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte a quedas vez.—Esa era su respuesta, respuesta que en cuestión de segundos aclaro a la duda de sus recuerdos.

—¿Eras tu?— Dijo en susurro.

—No solo yo, también Sousuke.—Esa era nueva, se dijo.—Pero él nisiquiera lo recuerda…—Se alzo de hombros.—¡Ah, mira!—Apunto a sus espaldas para que voltease, el autobús se aproximaba.

—¿Que hay de ti?—Se apresuro a decir Rei y al voltear su cabeza este ya se estaba marchando.—¡Hey!—Le grito tratando de llamar su atencion antes de irse, lo cuál logro.—¡Tu paraguas!—Le punto al objeto.

—¡Quedatelo! ¡Lo necesitas mas que yo!—Le contesto a la distancia,—¡Te veré después!— Alzo su mano en un corto ademan para empezar su caminada bajo una brisa húmeda. Al menos ya no llovía.

Espero a que las personas bajaran en la parada, mientras miraba el paraguas con una tormenta de pensamientos uno tras otro concierne a Matsuoka. Todo tenia sentido, aun que él no es ningún creyente de lo que se le hace llamar el "destino", cree mas en la ío con rubor en las mejillas, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por el beso, tal vez por la casualidad de haberse encontrado con alguien que conoció hace mucho y sin darse cuenta.

Por otra parte, el de dientes afilados, miraba discretamente como ese atractivo megane subía a su autobú sentía tan feliz, y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Quien lo hubiera dicho que se conocerían en día tan lluvioso, y justo ese día era hoy.

Uno cree en el destino y el otro en las coincidencias. Diferentes opiniones, no obstante compartían un mismo pensamiento: se volverían a encontrar.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, comentario constructivo o sugerencia es bien recibido. Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografia o de redaccion. Nos leeremos seguido, pues estoy en planeacion de un Rinrei en AU arabico, (sipclicheperodaigual-.-) Tla vez lo suba tal vez no, o suba un one shot de otra de mis parejas de free! Sin mas que decir me despido ^^ Dejenme sus bellos reviews por favor ;)

See you next time!


End file.
